exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ophiel
Ophiel, also called Fortitudo, is one of the four Seraphim, the primordial angels who used the Akasha to create the Multiverse. He is the seraph of courage, heroism and kindness. Story The Utopian Age Ophiel was created along his brothers and sisters Adonai, Ellyra, Sepher and Xelias. Embodiment of Courage, he created morality, heroism and self-development. Among his creations were the Agathion. Then, as Adonai slowly grew to dislike existence as it is and sought to erase it, Ophiel attempted to reason her, but in vain ; this forced the Seraphim to elminiate her. This in turn resulted in the Nothing's creation. For billions of years, Ophiel watched over the Multiverse, encouraging epic actions and assisting to the birth of heroes. Whenever a person reached Akashic status, Ophiel was there, watching over them and kindly guarding their actions. This was the case (among others) with Sarah Duncan, Hina Harumageddon and Sigma, respectively. The Serene Spectator Ophiel spent a lot of time visiting the Multiverse, appearing to Sonia Fangstone then to Sirius Astel, guiding their way. He also discussed with Sarah about her paradoxical existence, Sraden'k, which he was said to have already fought in other timelines. Nephilym affirms that Ophiel is the founder of the Cyconiae. Ophiel also helped out Fortuna, his power over Salvation weakening Fortuna's curse of Tragoedia. Ophiel eventually learned of Adonai's existence in another Timeline. In this timeline, he existed only as a ghost, guiding Reane towards the truth. From then on, Ophiel remains determined to find a way to make amends and rebuild a bridge between Adonai and the rest of the Seraphim, although these endeavors prove arduous at best. Appearance As opposed to other Seraphim, Ophiel is neither intimidating nor majestuous: he appears as a man with messy hazelnut hair and light green eyes, wearing mismatched brown, blue and green clothes leaving him with a disheveled and slightly comical appearance. His longcoat, torn by time and travels, is a symbol of his status as a Seraph of heroics, adventures and journeys. He has an almost permanent, sympathetic smile. As a Seraph, he posses six immense, white, feathered wings. Personality Paradoxically for a Seraph of courage, Ophiel is an extremely laid-back individual who almost never participates in battles or conflicts and would rather discuss than fight. Optimistic and soft-hearted, Ophiel is the only seraph to truly understand the concept of humor - which he created - and enjoys having a good laugh with his mortal friends. Ophiel enjoys guiding heroes and individuals with great potential along the road they travel, appreciating the beauty of human potential. As a result, he often watches from the sideline without actively doing anything. However, it is said that when Ophiel starts to do battle, he is a terrifying force to face. Powers * Seraphic Privilege: Ophiel as a Seraph is able to use the Akasha as well as Power Words. * Incredible Battle Prowess: Xelias once hinted that Ophiel was "the most powerful of all Seraphim" (bar Adonai, which he didn't remember at that time). Storylines * Absolute Thesis shows a defeated Ophiel imprisoned within a titanic Archon. Reane and Akira Kaminari freed him however. Trivia * Although Ophiel's etymology is unsure, he shares his name with an Olympian Spirit of Mercury, himself associated with Raphael's character : a sympathetic angel of travels and roads. Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Seraph